


Dodged a Bullet by Sacrificing My Soul

by Kenshi



Category: emo - Fandom
Genre: Emo, F/M, Vampires, emo emo EMO EEEMO, this whole story is emo and the word darkness or black is every 2 sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi/pseuds/Kenshi
Summary: Annie Ammonia is a girl who's been waiting for her life to get better, but her life has gone no where but down hill. But finally she escapes into the night with the man that will finally change her life for the better, leaving her hurtful parents and mainstream society behind and taking on a new adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guuuyyyyys ;3 I've been wanting to try a new writing style for a while and so this is it??? Tell me what you think about it, hate accepted man idk anymore.

# Dodged a Bullet By Sacrificing My Soul

###  Chapter 1

It was during a school day when I was drawing in my private journal, emo boyz with black wings and black hearts, god I wish boys like this went to my school. But I should really be careful what I wish for. My name is Annie Ammonia, and I have dyed black fringed hair with blood red strands in the front, and a black sweater that covered my wrist scars and reached all the way down to my mid thighs covered in fishnet stockings and dark grayish-black glittery combat boots. You would say I was some sort or “emo” or “goth” but I don’t go by labels. I am just myself, Annie.  
The blonde haired and blue eyed teacher in the front of the class was lecturing us about some book, to Murder a Bird or something like that. I don’t pay attention in this stupid class because I’m never gonna use this stuff in the real world anyway. “Class, we have a new student today.” This caught my attention. Could it be the boy of my dreams? A boy with the same darkness-filled heart as mine? Someone who finally understood me and differed from this “mainstream” society and appreciated the dark nights, full moons and the despair and sorrow of the lives of real people? I looked up from my drawing and searched for the new kid who had just walked through the door, wearing all black in a studded leather jacket, dark brown hair with blue bangs and a pair of black platform shoes. We locked eyes as the teacher spoke blurry words, his bright red eyes locking with plain, grey ones. He ignored the teacher and walked straight towards me and sat in one of the many empty seats around me, kids laughing and gibing. ‘No one tell them its not halloween yet.’ ‘Ugh imagine how ugly their kids will look!’ We ignored them and he kept his eyes locked on me. “Anna-Beth, how many times do I have to tell you not to have your feet in the seat? Put your legs down on the ground like everybody else.” I shot her a glare and rolled my eyes at here, still sitting in my fetus-like position. The boy next to me chuckled and leaned back in his seat, already in enjoying this class. The rest of the day went on like this, the teacher teaching and him staring at me, curious. 

I—time skip—I 

I was back at my house (not my home, because my heart doesn’t live here.) listening to BVB in my black neko headphones on my all black bed in my room. I was about to doze of into a wonderland of darkness until I hear a tap at my window, and then another one, harder this time. I put my iPod touch in my back pocket of my black leather shorts and walked towards the window to find the new kid from school trying to balance himself on one of the hedges outside my window.  
I opened the window and let him in, not wanting my parents to find out. They already hate me enough.  
“How did you find out where I live?” He took a deep breath and blushed. “I kinda followed you home. Why does your dad pick you up from so far away?” I puffed the hair out of my face. “He doesn’t want to be seen with me. He thinks I’m a ‘disgrace’” He laughed. “My parents think the same. But I don’t mind them, though. I just do what I want.” He took my waist in his big hands, squeezing my hips. “…to whoever I want.” He pressed his lips against mine and ravaged my tongue, before I stopped him. “Wait, I don’t even know you! I’m not going to do this kind of thing to someone I had just met, its stupid, even if we do have some kind of chemistry. You should go, my parents will kick me out if they find you in here. They flinch at the slightest noise.” I tried to push him out back through the window, but I slipped on one my my razors laying on the floor and fell onto him. He caught me by the chest and heard my parents walking down the hallway. His face grew pale. “Oh shit!” He quickly went back out through the window, and onto his motorcycle. Waving and blowing a final kiss, he was on his way.  
“What is that noise in here? Other people live in this house too, you know.” My demon of a mother came bursting through the door yelling like a banshee. “I’ve just about had enough of this! Last time we took the lock off your door, do you want us to take the door completely off it’s hinges?!” I quickly shook my head no. “Then shut it! It’s hard enough having a ‘devil worshipping’ slut in the house, don’t make it any harder.” She slammed the door and stomped her way back into the living room to watch some stupid reality TV or something, probably throw a bible at some ‘heathen’ on the street or something. I wont let her closed-mindedness get the best of me.  
I sat back down on my bed and picked up my headphones (that had mysteriously fallen onto the floor) back on and turned on “Just Like You” by Three Days Grace and started to fall asleep again. 

“You thought you were there to guide me  
You’re only in my way  
You’re wrong if you think that I’ll be  
Just Like you…”

I woke up some time later in the night when the full moon was out and hanging high above the city’s horizon. Just a couple ways from my room, I hear my parents fighting about something stupid like who burnt the roast or why the ac is on so high. Trying to avoid the conflict, I sneak in the the kitchen to grab a couple of Poptarts and some juice and put them in my little coffin bag before I slid it over my shoulder and headed out the silent back doors, unheard, as usual.  
I walked straight from my house into the woods surrounding it, writing poetry in my head along the beaten path me and a fake friend made when we where younger. I stopped at one of the trees to find a mark that my ex and I had made a long time ago that is miraculously still here. “AA+SE” His name was Syrin Ember and he was my first and last love. After he had built me up and destroyed me, my life had gone no where but down hill. He got me into smoking, drinking, cutting, and other things that a normal kid wouldn’t do. Except I’m not normal…  
I slumped down against the tree and pulled out my private journal and began to draw things, and angel surrounded by trees of misery. And under it are…tears of blood and cyanide mixing into some sort of concoction unknown, and above it are clouds and birds and flowers. The angel is reaching up at it but it can’t seem to reach, because huge, devilish claws and grabbing it by the feet and pulling it back down into hell where it originally was. A single tear falls from my eye and onto the paper, but then I hear a noise.  
A rustling in the bushes, and a couple of twigs being stepped on. I jumped up and put my things back into my bag, just incase it was my parent or someone that I knew.  
The rusting in the bushes came closer and closer until I could finally see a shadow, of a tall, broad shouldered man clad in a black hood that hid his face. “Who…W-who are you?”  
He said nothing and grabbed me by the waist and flung me over his shoulder, sprinting off with me. I could see the light of the city getting dimmer and dimmer, but I could say nothing. All of this could happen and the next day no one would even know I was missing. If this person where to kill me, maybe it would be a good thing. I hit my head on a branch as he was running, knocking me out cold over his shoulder. 

I—time skip—I

I woke up at dawn in a forest clearing next to some lake or pond. I raised myself onto my hands and sat up. I looked around for the man that had captured me last night but there was no sign of him, until I looked over at the water and there he was, taking a towel and squeezing the water from it over his slicked back jet black hair. I found myself blushing at his cuteness, but then I noticed his body was covered all over in tattoos of roses and crosses and bloody knives that angled downwards toward his arms, and on his lower back a picture of a woman with full breasts and a slim waist bent over a coffin that read the words “to the end.”  
He looked at me and drifted to the end of the lake shore where he took a towel he had laying there and wrapped his bare waist with it. “So you’re finally awake.” I took a deep breath before bombarding him with questions. “What do you want with me? Why did you take me here? How long am I going to be here? Are you going to kill me? Why is th—“ He covered my mouth with his slightly damp hand at glared at me with his stolid, icy blue eyes. “Quiet.” When he spoke his fangs glimmered from behind his lips. He let go of my face and went to go put the rest of his clothes on. “Your things are on that trunk over there. I found some makeup for you, ‘cause you really need it.” Asshole. I walked over and put my things back in my coffin bag and proceeded to put on my black eyeliner and fixed my hair, somehow without a mirror.  
I started to walk back off into the woods, find my way back home and prepare to get screamed at by my ungrateful parents. “Where do you think you’re going?” The man somehow appeared behind me and stopped me by the shoulder. “I’m going home. I have a life.” He chuckled. “Well it sure doesn’t look like it. You’re staying with me. I need your blood.”  
“And tell me one good reason I should stay with you?”  
“Because I need your blood? I already said it.”  
“I said a GOOD reason.”  
“I know you, I know what your family is like. This is a new change for you, not being treated like some object for once.”  
I couldn’t say anything, knowing he was right. But I did have some conditions…  
“If I’m going to be with you, I still want to go home. I hate them, but they’re still my parents. It’s not like I would kill them in their sleep or something.” He scoffed and thought for a moment. “Fine, but your mine, and whatever I say, goes.”  
I don’t know why we’re debating _my_ life in the first place, but at least the result is kinda fair.  
“I’m taking you back to your house. You need to freshen up. And bring a bag with some essentials. It’s not everyday you’re going to get to go back home. I move around a lot.”

End—Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming up pretty soon, what do you guys think?  
> btw "fangz (get it cuz im goffik xD) to u guyzz"


End file.
